


Thank you, now live on

by SparkSparklyTrash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, M/M, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkSparklyTrash/pseuds/SparkSparklyTrash
Summary: Just a LawLu one-shot that kept nagging me, so here it is.Yes. Law dies, but its pretty under the radar? And not to noticeably.Ok bye.





	Thank you, now live on

He didn't know when it happend. He really didn't. It just, sorta happened.  
He had an idea though.

After Doflamingos defeat.  
He wasn't planning on making it out of there alive. He was planning on dying there, and bringing the Straw hats and Doflamingo with him. Doflamingo may have been a Shichibukai, but he wasn't nearly strong enough to take on one if teh Yonko, Kaido of the beasts. 

It had been his life long plan. Thirteen years of his life, on this one plan. To bring Doflamingo down, to avange Cora-san, to Complete Cora-sans goal. That he had died without completing just to save him.

A boy that was sick, and then thrown out of hospitals becouse they were afraid of getting affected. A boy who lost his family, and then had one of teh people who he cared teh most about in the whole world die to save him from the sickness.  
Doflamingo was one of the powerhouses of the world.

The Yankos, The World goverment and the Shichibukai. 

Doflamingo had been defeated...by someone who he was planning on bringing down with him. It defied logic in all ways. But then again...

That's what they did, isn't it? Defying logic and all common sense. Becouse they refused to give in until they were dead. 

It was silly really, The strawhatted bit didn't even do it for him, just for a poor girl who bought him food. 

It was wonderful. His goal had been completed. All becouse if a reckless idiot who ate way to much and had a surprising amount of luck on his side.

It should be everything he didn't want.  
And yet, he craved it.

Yes indeed  
Trafalgar•D•Water•Law had fallen in love with the reckless, idiotic child, Monkey•D•Luffy. And you know what? He was fine with it.

The boy had surprised him again and again. Had made his life so fun. He was so happy that he got to atleast be his friend, to be worthy of being called Nakame by the boy. The boy he would give his life for. The boy he was giving his life for.

Because the boy had completed his goal, his ambition, his life goal.

So who was to say he himself couldn't do something to make the strawhatted teens dream come true? After all, Strawhat-ya had yet to become the Pirate king. 

He believed it was called an awakening. The ability to use you're devil fruit ability in different(to say, better) ways than normal. If he could grant immorality at the cost of his life, who was to say he Couldn't take away immortality at the cost of his life?

He may never hold the heart of th person who holds his, but it's okay. Because in the end, it was alright.

As he summoned a room around the practically giant man, he did it. The surgery to grant immorality, but he did it in reverse, that would take away Kaidos immortality, that would leave his lov- leave Strawhat-ya to defeat Kaido and then later become the pirate king, and be the freest man in all the seas and all the land. 

As it all faded black, he could hear the shouting of the one who he gave his heart, soul and life to shouting, not his name, but a nickname that the boy had made just for him.

"Taoro!"

'Thank you, now live on'

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know this is just a one-shot and I doubt I will continue it.
> 
> The idea just kept nagging me, and I had nothing to do so I thought 'why not?'  
And here it is!
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading-


End file.
